<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo los Dos. by Cat_unicreating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651757">Solo los Dos.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_unicreating/pseuds/Cat_unicreating'>Cat_unicreating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPY x FAMILY (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Loid Forger is a Sweetheart, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yor Briar is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_unicreating/pseuds/Cat_unicreating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es tarde por la noche, Anya está en una pijamada y todo se vuelve más difícil de pensar cuando están solos los dos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solo los Dos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cielos oscurecidos, hojas de papel de alguna pobre alma volando a través de la ciudad, las gotas de lluvia caen y brillan como cristales ante la luz que se atreve a escapar de la calidez de su hogar, formando un pequeño arcoíris que viene y va tan rápido que seguramente debe de ser una ilusión. El sonido del viento contra la ventana de repente se vuelve mucho más interesante al momento en los pasos de Loid resuenan en el piso, acercándose a ella e inevitablemente sus hombros se tensan.</p><p>—Té caliente, tal cómo te gusta.</p><p>Con una sonrisa, es la manera en que ojos de azules parecen mirar su mismísima alma lo que la coloca tan nerviosa.</p><p>—…Muchas gracias, Loid.</p><p>Usualmente es ella la que prepara el té para sí misma y un café descafeinado junto con un poco de leche para él mientras explica el siguiente paso importante para la educación de Anya, quién se encuentra tomando una leche chocolatada y finge escuchar atentamente mientras juega con Bond.  Pero ahora que la pequeña se encuentra en una pijamada con Becky y Bond la acompaña, la creciente incomodidad ante la intimidad creada inconscientemente es demasiado notoria sin las intervenciones de la niña.</p><p>Es difícil de admitir, porque antes de conocer a Loid, ella jamás se había sentido tan cercana a un hombre que no fuese su hermano. Es difícil de ignorar, porque la manera en que Loid intenta ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas mirando hacia otro lado le hace pensar que, si bien sabe que no es la primera vez que siente algo así, es similar para él.</p><p> De vez en cuando, Yor piensa sobre Loid. Lo que sería ser su esposa real y no solo una suplente para la verdadera. Las palabras amables que se derraman de sus labios cada vez que siquiera menciona el tema de ser una buena madre para Anya. El cómo puede derribar cada una de sus defensas con tan solo su figura a la vuelta de la esquina y saber, que sus mejillas sonrojadas bien podrían ser una mentira blanca, algún tipo de compasión ante su corazón que se acelera ante su presencia.</p><p>Y es por eso que intenta pensar en Loid tan solo de vez en cuando, porque duele pensar en él, pero duele de una manera tan adictiva que no puede dejar de hacerlo.</p><p>Podrían irse a dormir cada uno por su parte con una sonrisa en el rostro, evitando cortésmente la situación como los adultos que son, y así evitar cualquier tipo de complicaciones que pasar el tiempo juntos haría surgir.</p><p>Sin embargo, la lluvia se intensifica y el calor que su taza de té le ofrece es una oferta demasiado buena como para dejarla ir. Definitivamente es solo por eso, y no porque Loid se ha quedado a su lado aun después de haber terminado su café. Justo cuando cree que se irá, el silencio se acaba una vez más.</p><p>—Yor, ¿Te gusta la lluvia?</p><p>Una pregunta repentina, Loid siempre ha sido bueno en eso.</p><p>—No es exactamente que me guste, si no que…</p><p>
  <em>Hace que la sangre sea más fácil de limpiar.</em>
</p><p> —…Borra aquello que he dejado atrás.</p><p>Es un poco complejo mirarlo de reojo cuando su cabello negro está suelto, y realmente no quiere voltearse y toparse con él de frente, pero de alguna manera lo logra. La mirada de Loid está fija en la televisión apagada, tal vez perdido en sus propios pensamientos por unos momentos. No sabe por qué de repente la atmósfera parece haber cambiado, hay algo dentro de ella que quiere reconfortarlo.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de ti, Loid?</p><p>Es sutil, sus piernas la impulsan un centímetro más cerca de él y el cuerpo de Loid se inclina ligeramente para mirarla fijamente.</p><p>—No me gusta, ni me disgusta. Es simplemente… <em>lluvia.</em></p><p>Es una respuesta sincera, de entre todas las pequeñas mentiras envuelvas en las respuestas que él siempre le ha dado, al menos esta es completamente honesta.</p><p>El frío que entra por la ventana parece querer impulsarla a acercarse más para perderse contando las pestañas rubias, tocar su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y sorprenderse con lo cálido que pueden llegar a ser sus profundos ojos azules.</p><p>La pregunta afortunadamente escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda hacer alguna estupidez.</p><p>— ¿Es así cómo siempre piensas de tu entorno?</p><p>—…Usualmente no pienso sobre eso.</p><p>Hay un pequeño silencio en el que Yor cree escuchar un pequeño susurro diciendo <em>“Pero por ti, podría intentarlo”.</em> No puede decir nada al respecto, porque los dedos de Loid acarician su mano tentativamente y el corazón de Yor decide explotar en aquél mismo instante.</p><p>Todo su rostro ardiendo en el momento en su meñique se entrelaza con el suyo, es difícil decir cuál de los dos está más avergonzado cuando siente su estómago flotar y le recuerda a ese extraño sueño que tenía castillos en el cielo volando entre nubes de algodón.</p><p>El sonido de la lluvia por fuera de la ventana, sus dedos meñiques entrelazados, Yor piensa que está bien si están solos los dos de vez en cuando.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>